Final Fantasy XV - The Lucian Heirs novelization
by novadragon1000
Summary: Re-Imagination of the FFXV story. A cont. version of the story will also be posted here, AU , contains themes from fire emblem sacred stones , FFXII , FFIX and FFXIII. Noctis, the Crown Prince of Lucis has a sister named Serah they out on a journey to reclaim their homeland after the last crystal in the world has been taken by the Nifleim Empire. What must they now do to succeed ?
1. Prologue - The Lucian Heirs

_According to the legends of the human population, Eos was created by a race of beings that descended from a higher plane. The Astrals formed a key part in this creation process. The mysterious beings retreated from the world, while the Astrals would remain in future years, they would become recognized as a race of their own, with their own language and agendas, and a wish to protect the natural world._

 _In ancient times, an ancient King of Lucis was gifted by the world's gods with the Crystal, a source of great magical power. In addition to this, the Ring of the Lucii was gifted to the Caelum family, the Lucian royal line, to wield the Crystal's divine power._

 _The gods also left behind three shards created from Lucis' crystal the Dawn Shard hidden somewhere in Duscae only someone who bears the blood of Lucis can find , the Midlight Shard given to Accordo and the Dusk Shard given to Nifheim. With these three shards Eos was united._

* * *

Centuries now pass King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and Queen Aulea gives birth to a boy which they name Noctis then two years later. Aulea gets pregnant again this time to a girl they named Serah. Aulea soon passes away after her birth leaving Regis to care for his two children.  
Serah was very kindhearted, forgiving, gentle, and careful person. She detests violence, saying that she wishes there was a way to solve their issues without violence. Noctis on the other hand is shy, but tries to hide it by acting cool in front of people. He is also very protective of his sister.

Everyday was the same for Noctis and Serah , daily chores , paperwork , study , sword practice. For Noctis he also finds time to spend with Serah and introduces his friends Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Prompto Argentum to her telling her if he is not around she can ask them for help. Over time she bonded to her brother's friends and they also see her as a sister.

Everything was going well until Noctis got injured in an attack by a monster. the servants who accompanied him perished while Noctis was gravely injured, but he was saved by Regis and his attendees.

In a world of dreams anything is possible. To fly into the sky , breathe underwater , fly into space , go on a adventure or live in a world that you desired. For Noctis Lucis Caelum he would find himself propelled into a world of fantasy after being critically injured in an attack that nearly claimed his life. While recovering he falls into a world of dreams and meets Carbuncle one of the Astrals , divine beings of a higher plane there are fifteen total.

Titan, the Archaean.  
Ramuh, the Fulgurian.  
Leviathan, the Hydraean.  
Shiva, the Glacian.  
Bahamut, the Draconian.  
Ifrit, the Infernian.  
Fenrir , the demon-wolf.  
Phoenix , the eternal, undying bird.  
Carbuncle , the beast with a crimson jewel  
Madeen , the winged lion  
Atmos , the creature of gravity  
Odin , the legendary knight  
Ark , the Cruise Chaser  
Alexander , The ancient weapon  
Ozma , The metaphysical being

Carbuncle helped Noctis escape from the dreamworld , and ever since that day he had been gifted to be able to sense the death of those around him. Added to the fact that he was also linked to the Crystal of Lucis , he had been gifted and cursed with a great power. He spend his time training and getting into trouble with his four friends and younger sister Serah the group were as close as family. Noctis's friends often shouldered the blame placed on young Serah often leading to harsh punishments from their father. Little that they know that this bond will be the most important thing in the coming future.


	2. Insomnia's Waking Nightmare

At age 18 many years later Serah was married to a noble from Solheim. It was a happy occasion for the people of Insomnia. The procession winds through the streets of the city celebrateing the marrage of Serah Lucis Caelum. This is more than a marrage of convenince as the two were truely in love , in fact they seem to bestow a joyful air. With this the two nations are joined in a peaceful union.

But visions of a hopeful future fade when Solheim falls to the Niflheim Empire and continues to dominate the entire world of Eos all except Lucis kept safe from the rest of the world by Regis , a man who ages rapidly because he must use the ring to maintain the wall.

On the outskirts of Lucis, the Kingsglaive battles the combined forces of Niflheim and Tenebrae. Feigning a desire for peace, the empire infiltrates Insomnia and steals the Crown City's Crystal. During this time Serah vanished after Solheim's fall and her father announced her suicide , but in reality was a ruse.  
With no one else to turn to Serah was on her own and also without proof of her lineage or friends she will be powerless but she remembered something form her studys the Dawnshard with it the Oracle , will recognize her as the heir alongside her older brother.

Serah adapts the name Audrey meaning Noble Strength as resistance is in her blood and retreats underground where she meets other war orphans Vaan , and Penelo , a thief Balthier and his partner Fran , then finally Basch and Ashe a wealthy noble. Ashe immediately recognizes Audrey calling her Lady Serah much to her dismay

 _" I think you are mistaken , my name is Audrey_ _and my family is dead did you not hear the news the Lucis family is dead... "_ Serah responds. At this point Serah creates a group of resistance members out of the war orphans and oppressed people launching riots and attacking everything that belongs to the imperials.

* * *

At age 20, Noctis, as the heir to the Lucian throne, sets forth from his homeland to formalize the union of states through his marriage to Lady Lunafreya of the imperial province of Tenebrae. Accompanying Noctis are his friends Ignis, his royal advisor; Gladiolus, his bodyguard; and Prompto, his friend from high school. The four head toward Altissia to meet with Luna for Noctis to marry her to solidify relations between their countries as a political union despite their childhood friendship and Noctis's complicated feelings for her.

On their way across Leide, Regalia, Regis's car the party is using, breaks down. The party pushes it to the nearest service station where they meet the mechanic Cindy and her grandfather Cid. Cid recognizes Noctis due to his resemblance to Regis, and assures them the car can be fixed, but it will take time, leaving the party stranded for the time being. Though knowing Noctis is the prince Cid doesn't act respectfully, implying he doesn't think Noctis is ready to become the king. Cindy handles the repairs, and the party is left to make the money to pay her. Once the repairs are done, the party heads to the port town of Galdin Quay, where they hope to take a ferry to Altissia. However, the ferry is not running.

Noctis soon learns that Niflheim has attacked the Lucian capital of Insomnia. Both Noctis and his father are reported dead alongside Lunafreya and his sister. They turn back, but a blockade prevents them from reaching the city. They find a high vantage point to see the city from a distance, and receive a call from the marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis, as to the state of affairs.  
Noctis learns that the news of the king being dead are true but his sister is still alive her apparent suicide was a ruse and now he must also find her when the time is right , as well as a quest of retrieving the legendary weapons of Lucis's past rulers. After opening the road to Duscae, Cor deems Noctis strong enough to continue on his mission without his help, and departs.

Noctis immediately wants to find her but was stopped by Gladious who reminds him of his mission and that his sister's mission is different.


	3. Departure

Noctis then puts his hand on his chest feeling a heavy weight on him and looks into the sky.

 _" stay safe dear sister where ever you may be. "_

Gladiolus then calls out to him " Hey Noct , snap out of it "  
 _Noctis then turns to his friends " coming "_

Meanwhile at the crown city Sarah got captured along with her companions Vaan , Penelo , Balthier , Fran , Basch , Ashe. Ravus Nox Fleuret Older brother of Noctis's betrothed , Lunafreya demands Audrey to help him restore peace to Lucis.  
 _" No I refuse to help , I am Sarah Lucis Caelum the heir of Lucis. "_

Ravus then threatens to kill Audrey if she cannot offer proof of her claim. Ashe then talks about something regarding the Ring of the Lucii having a twin in the case a female is born to the royal family though there has not been one for many centauries and this time there Lucis had two heirs.  
Just then the silver ring in Vaan's hands begin to glow. Ravus then demands the ring and Vaan reluctantly gives it to him. As soon as he held it the ring grows hot and burns itself in sacred fire forcing Ravus to drop it. Audrey immediately picks it up and as soon as she does that the flame dies down.

Upset about the current turn of events Ravus then sends the group to be incarnated with Serah kept separate from the rest of the group who eventually breaks free of the captors with the help of Lunafreya and Nyx. Vaan wanted to go back but was stopped by the rest of the group telling him that is impossible the chances are that she will be kept in a high security location with no other choice he was forced to abandon rescuing Serah. Vaan then tells Nyx to rescue Serah who was still held captive by imperials.

While sitting alone Serah looks at the ring in her hand. She hears a voice call out to her looking up she did not see anything and goes back deep on thought looking at the silver ring in her hand. Serah then feels a tug on her clothes looking up again she sees a small green creature with a ruby horn on its head about the size of a small fox.  
It then talks to Serah using telepathy...  
 _" I am Carbuncle , your brother cares for you and had asked me to remain by your side "  
" My brother is alive ? "  
" Yes , they are heading to _Lestallum. "

There is then a click at the cell door and Nyx walks in _" Serah , I am here to get you out and take you to your companions "_  
Making their way to the outskirts of town they found themselves surrounded Nyx then shoves Serah out the gate and closes it behind her.  
 _" you have to find Lunafreya "_ those were the last words she herd. Serah then travels by foot to the nearest city Lestallum. She did not make it far and collapses on the road miles away from the city.

* * *

The next day...

Serah awakens in a hotel room alone , the innkeeper walks in _" how are you feeling ? some locals found you collapsed on the side of the road and brought you here. "  
" where am I ? "  
" You are at a inn at _Lestallum "

Sitting up Serah then looks down at the bed her long, black hair falls down in a low ponytail tied back with a blue clip _" Um , have you seen a young man standing around 5' 9 with spiky black hair and blue eyes that somewhat looks similar to me ? "_ _  
_

The innkeeper then walks up to Serah and puts a ring in her hand _" this was also found on you when you were brought in , so is it true you know the prince "  
" Yes , he is my older brother we are twins and heirs to Lucis. "  
" then take this , a gift from your brother dropped it off before setting out somehow he knows you may come here. " _leaving a box on the bed before walking back out.

Serah picks up the box and opens it inside is a silver chain and a letter

 _Dear sister Serah ,_

 _I am sorry I cannot stay with you and I am currently heading to Altissia as we speak but the ship that goes there is still out of commission. I know your birthday is coming up so I got you this necklace I hope you like it. Just remember no matter where I am I will always be with you._

 _Your Brother ,  
Noctis_

ounce again Serah finds herself alone in a big dark world. Carbuncle again appears next to her. _" master are you ok ? , you are not alone you got me , and those resistance members they are your friends you given them hope and a will to take back what rightfully belongs to them and you. "_ It then puts a furred paw on Serah _" that ring is your birthright always keep it with you. "  
_ Serah then hangs the sister ring of lucii around her neck and holds it. As soon as she did she herd a voice call out to her the voice of Fenrir , the demon-wolf.

Serah follows the astral voice leading her to Fenrir who passes a trial on her to gain his favor forcing her to fight alone. Her bad mood caused her to sag in the saddle quite suddenly _when an attack forces her to the ground, " I don't understand , what is there left to fight for I lost everything my only family and my friends... "_ Carbuncle steps in to help , the ring around Serah's neck then reacts.

* * *

By now Noctis has already made a pact with Titan and Ramuh. He is on his way to the nearby Imperial Base to recover the missing Regalia. After fighting through the magitek armors and soldiers at the base, he is confronted by Ravus Nox Fleuret before he can reach the car. Ravus berates them and is about to battle them but Ardyn intervenes, instructing Ravus to go to Altissia. With the Regalia recovered, the party returns to Lestallum.  
Noctis and his group was on the way to the inn to meet with Iris when he was stricken with a sudden headache much worse then during the time he encountered the Archaean and collapses.

" Noct...Noct " his friends call out to him but they were unable to wake him. _  
_


	4. The Open World

Serah struggled with her emotions and resolve when she hears a voice _" do not give up , continue fighting in what you believe in and pass this trial you are my sister.. "  
_ Serah looks up and sees a ghostly , ethereal vision of her brother he then gives her a hand and pulls Serah to her feet. Seeing her brother has given Serah newfound strength and she then gets to her feet while Carbuncle runs toward them and jumps landing on Serah's shoulder. Noctis then pets the small creature.  
" Take care of my sister " before turning back to Serah " you ready ? "  
" Yes "

Serah then gets up and Carbuncle jumps and turns itself into a bowsword for her to use. Because Noctis is in his ethereal form he is forced to use that ability four weapons then surround him. Noctis then launches the weapons at the giant wolf one of them hits it in the eye while the other 3 cuts into its arm but the wolf was unfazed.  
He curses under his breath thinking _( " this form must had made Armiger Arsenal weaker then usual normally it would had been able to kill monsters " )_

* * *

Back at the inn at Lestallum Noctis' friends watch him with concern. Iris then enters the room and sees Noctis unconscious on the bed surprised she asks the group _" what happened to him ? "  
_ Gladiolus looks down at his friend _" I don't know he just complained of a headache when we got here and next thing you know he collapsed. "_

* * *

Serah and Noctis continues to struggle with the demon wolf Fenrir , learning that they must do this together Serah then casts Blizzard while Noctis blows off its arm with Armiger Arsenal by combining it with Ultima Arrow. Serah fires an arrow into the air and it exploding into light as it returns to earth, consuming the area directly in front of its shooter. The combined attack of Serah and Noctis brings down Fenrir. The demon wolf seemingly convinced of Serah's strength forms a pact with her.  
Serah then falls to the ground tired from the battle , Noctis then hugs her _" I have to go now we will meet again , just remember when ever you need me or lose your way Carbuncle will lead the way back to the light. "_  
With that said Noctis' spirit then vanishes and he awakens back at the inn at Lestallum under the watchful eye of his friends.  
 _" Hey Noct , you ok ?...what happened ? "_

Noctis then sits up confused _( " what was that ? ...a dream ? " )_ and looks at his friends _" I am ok there is nothing to worry about , we should continue to Altissia. "  
_ Gladiolus responds _" no you are in no condition to go anywhere what if you black out again , besides its getting late and danger lurks at night "  
_

Noctis then reluctantly agrees and then asks Iris what happened while they were away , Iris then responds that the Amicitia family butler, Jared Huster, was killed defending her from the imperials. His grandson Talcott was traumatized by this event. Noctis then expresses his sorrow for his loss.  
 _" anyways I think you all should rest , you all got a big day tomorrow "_ Iris then responds. During the night, Noctis dreams of following Luna's dog Pryna while encountering various terrors.

* * *

In the dawn of the next day Serah sets out again guided by the Astral Carbuncle to the next Astral Phoenix the eternal, undying bird. After forming a pact she is then guided to the last Astral Madeen the winged lion. The Astrals then tell Serah that Noctis is heading for Altissia. Using the demon wolf's power she gets there quickly.

* * *

The people of Altissia are relatively peaceful and have been long uninvolved in the global conflict. To this end, its leader is cautious to grant Lunafreya succor, and is opposed to allowing her to commune with their patron sea goddess, Leviathan, after the destruction that awakening Titan brought to Lucis.  
Noctis must convince her to allow Lunafreya to go through with the ritual, making conversation choices befitting of a king. To invoke Leviathan, they keep a sacred trident that they allow Lunafreya to use in the ritual of communion. However, the empire assaults the city as Leviathan is summoned, angering the astral to the point of Lunafreya being unable to speak sense to her.  
Leviathan then goes on a vicious rampage during which the city is rocked by surging waves and imperial forces. Carbuncle then talks to Serah _" Noctis and Leviathan need help we must go to their aid quickly "_

Serah knowing that summoning Phoenix will take a lot of her strength but she does it anyways holding up a phoenix Pinion _" Great Beast of the sky, Please hear my cry come to me the eternal undying bird "  
_ A red light then shot out at the sky , then soon after a red bird descends _" you call me ? "  
" Yes , take me to Luna "  
_

The phoenix then scoops up Serah and takes flight heading to the location of Noctis and Lunafreya. Serah spots Ardyn near Lunafreya. She forgives him and promises to forgive him for his transgressions as well as pass the ring to the true king. Ardyn then stabs Lunafreya with a dagger telling her to remind him of the crystal.  
Ardun then calls out to Noctis _" Oh prince , your bride awaits "  
_ In order to halt Leviathan's rampage , Lunafreya summons the power of the kings of old to aid Noctis in stopping the sea goddess and collapses soon after. Serah then commands the phoenix to go to Lunafreya. Noctis using the power of the kings of old was not able to defeat the goddess of the tides and was only able to wound her.

Leviathan attacks again , Lunafaya then shields Noctis , at this point Serah dons the ring she held and jumps off of phoenix _" protect and save everyone. "_ Serah now fused with the Astral charges into the tidal wave , breaking it then engulfing the area in a bright light. Lunafaya , Noctis and Serah are then transported to another dimension.


	5. Living Legend

Noctis wakes up and finding himself in a surreal world of dreams again in his child form with Serah laying there next to him also in her child form. He then gos to Serah and gently shakes her. _" Sister ... Sister wake up "  
" Brother ? "  
" Yes , I am here "  
" Where are we ? "  
" I do not know. "  
_

They then hear a voice calling to them from the distance and a young girl comes into their view.  
 _" so you two had found your way here , and you found me. "  
_

the girl then turns away " a chance to see you two ounce more. Who would had thought "  
Serah looks at her brother confused and her brother then asks " what do you mean , why would you not see me ? "

 _" Because my prayers had been answered , my calling fulfilled "_  
 _" But that does not have to come between us or my sister you and her are friends. "  
_

The girl then walks up to Noctis _" the stars shine for you and your sister now , That which belongs to you and her by right shall be restored to you both "_

She then brings up a memory of the three of them being together and the flowers blooming at Tenebrae. Noctis then asks if she can join them again. The girl shakes her head _" I wish I can join you and your sister , but this moment will have to be enough. "_  
Noctis looks down sad _" is not right , all I wanted was to save you "_

The girl then picks up a flower _" When you find yourself alone in a lightless place , look to the distance know that I am there that I will watch over you always in spirit but you are not alone you have your sister. Farewell dear Noctis ... "_

She then passes the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis , before being consumed by the Astral energy around them, and the world proclaims her to be dead, unable to find her body.

* * *

The battle with the imperial forces along with the tsunami had destroyed nearly most of the city of Altissia. Noctis awakens in a room inside the city. He then looks around the room was medium sized with a few chairs and tables next to him is another bed with another person laying on it.  
Noctis then sits up to get a closer look gritting his teeth as he does so. He then hears a voice say _" back with us ? "_ it was the voice of Ignis _._ The man then gets up slowly and this time is seen wearing dark shades as opposed to glasses before.  
 _" I will go tell the others , though it may take a bit "  
" You are hurt "  
" A small sacrifice for the greater battle "  
" And Luna ? "_

Ignis then turns around _" she has passed "  
" What about my sister ? "_

Ignis then points to the person that seems to be sleeping next to him. _" That person was found near you also wearing one of the Lucian rings "  
_ Noctis then looks in his hand and there it was a matching black ring in the opposite color as opposed to the silver one worn by the female person next to him. Ignis then turns to walk outside the room but not before stopping to say _" umbra left that for you "_ pointing to a red journal on the bed next to Noctis.

Noctis then flips through the pages and on one of them is a pressed blue flower. He closes his hand on the ring and begins to sob.

After feeling well enough to walk around Noctis heads outside and grows distant to the rest of his team and frequently visited Serah. While Serah was still lost to him. The only physical sign that told him she was still alive was her breathing and the occasional twitch, but even that was rare.  
It wasn't until late on the second day, that Serah let out a low moan, signaling that she was coming to Noctis quickly rushed to her side, watching anxiously as her eyes fluttered open halfway.

Serah stared up blankly, dazed mind unable to make sense of the figure looming over her. That person was talking to her , asking how she felt, but she couldn't get herself to reply. After a few moments, Serah's vision started to clear, and she could see that it was Noctis leaning over her. However , she couldn't imagine why he looked so worried.

 _" Sister are you ok ? "_ Noctis yet again, hoping he would get a reply.  
Finally, Serah was able to push through the haze enough to respond. _" Yeah… Why wouldn't… I be ...? "_ she asked , her voice heavy.  
Noctis gives her a nervous glance. _" How are you feeling ? "_

Serah then attempts to sit up but a wave of sudden dizziness pushed her back down _" Ugg , I am aching all over. "_ Noctis then picks up Serah and sits next to her letting her lean on him. To Noctis it just felt it was the right thing to do he was the older brother and was supposed to watch his sibling.  
Eventually , Serah was pulled back down into unconsciousness , her body forcing itself to rest as she was still weakened from the use of her ring also known as the Astral ring its power allows the user to cross fuse with Astrals as well as a abundant amount of white magic power. Only those who are pure of heart can use the ring fully , those who do not get burned.  
Noctis can only watch as Serah began to fade. He knew that she needed to rest, but the small possibility of her never waking up terrified him to the core. He had lost her ounce and he will not want to lose her again.  
All he could do was sit there and watch her.

A week passed , and Serah was still in terrible condition. She spent most of the time asleep. Noctis had been keeping a constant vigil never moving away to a point it concerns his companions mainly Ignis who now tells him that he will take over. _" Even a king must rest "_ he tells Noctis , he also harbors some feeling for Serah but keeps it to himself due to their social status.


	6. Memory

two weeks passed...

Serah awakens under the watchful eye of Ignis.

For a long while Serah was only aware only for the minor throbbing on the side of her head. Her sense of time had been skewed she cannot tell if weeks had gone by or only a few minutes. At first he thought he had slept late , after a long unpleasant dream that hovered on the edge of memory. Or perhaps she had been ill ?

 _" Where am I ? "_

A voice then tells her _" You are in Altissia about two weeks after the imperials had attacked the city and the awakening of the Goddess of the tides , Noctis was here a short time ago till I sent him off to get some rest. He hardly left your side. But enough of that how you feeling now ? "_

 _" I feel ok now " she responds sitting up on her own._

 _" I will be right back "_ Ignis replys then gets up and walks out of the room a few minutes later he walks back in with Noctis in tow. Noctis immediately goes to her side taking her hand _" dear sister , I thought I had lost you "  
" Brother I will always remain with you , no matter what. "  
_

* * *

 _" Across the water and onto the rails, the royal retinue makes for Gralea, the imperial capital. Their objective; reclaiming the Crystal, that they might reclaim their homeland. However, the ring's weight proves too much for Noctis to bear._ "

While on route by train to their next destination this time joined with Serah who sits down next to her brother attempting to cheer him up to no avail. All Noctis did is sigh and look out the window. Their plan is to head for Tenebrae but not before visiting a royal tomb in Cartanica. Prompto then asks if Ignis is certain.

 _" my wounds had healed but eyesight is a matter of time "_

Gladiolus then walks up to Noctis _" What the hell is wrong with you ? "  
_ Noctis then looks up with a annoyed tone _" What ? "_  
 _" We are not stopping at Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it "  
" I am over it I am here am I not ? "_

Gladiolus then grabs Noctis by the shirt _" Maybe when you are not too busy mopeing you can look around and give a shit about someone worst off then you "  
" let go of me "  
_ _" How does that ring fit ya ? you rather carry it around then wear it look at your sister she is younger and yet she carries her duty better then you. "_

Eyeing the matching silver ring worn on Serah's left hand called the Astral ring by the royal family and is also known as the Summoner's ring mostly worn by and passed down from mother to daughter. Because there has not been one for many years the ring had been kept in the palace treasury since the passing of Serah and Noctis's mother. The ring was then taken by Vaan but now is returned to Serah.  
Gladiolus continues to talk to Noctis with an enraged tone as if trying to slap some sense into him.

 _" She give her life so you can do your duty , not so you can sit around feeling sorry for yourself. "_  
 _" You don't think I know that. "_  
 _" Ignis and Serah took one for you too "_

Ignis then tells Gladiolus to stop but he continues calling Noctis a coward. Which seems to hit a nerve causing Noctis to use force responding with a fierce tone and pushing him back _" Shut up "  
_ Prompting Serah and Prompto to get up _" don't do this "_ they beg attempting to break up the fight. They are both pushed aside by Gladiolus. Noctis then pushes Gladiolus back responding in a harsh _" I get it ...I get it alright. "  
" Then get a grip and pull your head out of your ass already "  
_

Noctis lets out a huff and storms out of the train car he was in while Prompto calls out his name. Gladiolus then tells his teammate to leave him. Serah then address the group _" you can at least show some sympathy for him "_ goes after Noctis.

Noctis settles down on a empty seat in the next train car and looks at the ring in his hand. He is then approached by Serah _" hey are you ok ? "_ she asks and sits down next to him. Serah can tell that Noctis is trying to hold back tears , so she comforts him _" its ok to cry , just let it out "  
_ Noctis silently weeps while Serah puts her head on his shoulder and begins singing , in memory of her fallen companion and now she sings it for her brother...

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories,  
I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone,  
I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories,  
Do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that  
Brought us close and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,  
As long as we remember

Noctis then asks where she learned the song she responds that she cannot remember but it had always given her strength. The train soon announces that they will arrive at the next stop shortly.

When the train arrives at the Cartanica stop , the group gets off. The group consisting of Serah , Noctis , Gladiolus , Ignis , and Prompto uses this time to stretch their legs while Noctis gathers supplies. Serah was back with her childhood friends all was here except Lunafreya who had passed on. Ignis then taps Noctis on the shoulder asking if they are ready to set out.  
Serah did not want him to get hurt hearing that his eyesight is damaged in the last battle and this may be a severe handicap since they are in a hostile environment. But Noctis chooses to bring him along saying that they can use another sword arm. Ignis on the other hand remains confident that he can manage.


	7. Bonds of Lucis

The group then descends into the mine , Ignis was forced to use a walking stick because of his bad eyesight while Prompto feels a bit unsettled. Ignis then speaks up _" we are a foreign species in this environment take care we do not become prey "_ Ignis then trips on uneven ground and was caught by Serah and Prompto walking near him. Serah continues to watch him with concern , but they press on.  
Serah eyes the ground for uneven footing , while Noctis scouts ahead _" do not stray too far now brother "_ she tells him.

Ounce they reach the bottom Noctis takes note that there were some Daemons on the prowl. He immediately conjures a crystal sword and uses warp-strike targeting a nearby creature that looks like a overgrown crocodile. There were at least five of them.  
By the time he finished one off , another one of those things had creeped up on him knocking Noctis down pinning him  
 _" Damm it "_ he thought out loud.  
 _" brother cannot fight them all off alone_ " thought Serah out loud she then rushes in conjuring a sword followed by the three remaining boys. Drawing the holy energy from her ring she focuses on a spell and releases it " Cure. "

Though she cannot use the warp-strike ability like her brother can. Instead her ring grants her the power to use white magic a power granted by the crystal. Noctis with renewed vigor he then breaks free of the monster's hold and kills it then warping away giving him sanctuary surveying the battlefield.  
The constant use of magic drains Serah but she continues keeping an eye out on her teammates she then falls to the ground tired. Knowing the rest of the group will not last any longer and 3 of them still remain. At this point he summons a barrier of collected Royal Arms to surround him , and confers onto him a state of super speed , high mobility , heightened endurance to weaker enemy attacks , and levitation extended to as if he was flying. Noctis then releases the weapons sending them flying into the remaining 3 daemons killing them before landing on the ground and the Royal Arms then fade.

 _" Whew "_ Serah thought and looks around at her companions _" everyone still in one piece ? "  
" Yes all thanks to Noctis for finishing off those daemons " _said one of the boys.  
Moveing deeper into the mine they found their way blocked by a crane. The group predicts the tomb is below them and that there should be a way to get the machine moving.

They then look around for the control panel and attempt to activate it but the machine breaks down , next to it was a note that says 'in case this breaks down use back up generators , also indicating that a key used to do it is in a work shed.'  
By now it was getting dark Gladiolus suggest they find a place to rest , Noctis agrees and finds a suitable area where they can be safe and set up camp. Sitting around a fire while Ignis cooks up something to eat. All the party had was some cold canned food and cup noodles. Prompto wanted to share some pictures he taken with Noctis but he still seemed in a bad mood and declined it responding in a disinterested tone _" not really ".  
_

They then set out early the next day , still with concerns of Ignis joining them. But he still responds the same saying that he is ok and can manage. The group soon finds the key to the generators and activates them while pushing through more daemons. Noctis wishes he can do more , but at this point staying alive is enough. Serah was the only family he had left , when this war had taken everything away from him.  
Noctis begins acting irrationally and wanting to get this over quickly running off ahead of the party. A single Daemon was prowling around in front of the backup generator. He again conjures a sword using warp-strike leaping into the fray without much thought as he did the day before. He group then catches up with him just as he finishes the monster. Gladiolus talks to Noctis again _" hey Noct , stop keep running off like that. "  
" Alright , alright "_ he responds and goes to activate the backup generator , with Gladiolus telling him to be careful so he does not blow it up. _  
_

 _" Does it work ? "_ Prompto then asks then when the light turns green he cheers _" alright , one more to go. "  
_ They then activate the second generator and proceed to the main controls again finding the area swarming with those croc like daemons. Ignis then uses ice Elemancy chilling the area and slowing the creatures down for the others to make quick work out of. Ounce the area is clear Noctis proceeds to activate the machine , and the roadblock is then cleared.

Proceeding deeper into the mine Gladiolus stops Noctis again. _" Hold up. You sure you are ready for this ? You got what it takes ? "  
" To do what ? "  
" to talk to your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength.  
Got a long road ahead. Can you see this through to the end ? "_

Noctis is frustrated and looks away , some how his struggles had also gotten Serah involved more not knowing that she also has a part to play , on top of Lunafreya's death despite Serah's intervention with the goddess of the tides weeks ago.  
 _" I do not know how I feel about it, I just want to run away from this but I cannot I got a duty to fulfill no matter if I like it or not it feels I am being shackled to fate. "  
_ He then walks on but is again stopped by Gladiolus conjuring his greatsword and throws it into Noctis' path. Noctis turns and faces his friend _" hey what was that for ? "_

Gladiolus then grabs Noctis by the collar of his shirt and shoves him to the ground sick of his self-doubt and in hope of returning some sense to Noctis who had been acting irrationally since they left Altissia. Serah attempts to go to her brother but was stopped by Ignis and Prompto. Who reminds Serah of her brother's birthright a destiny that they both share to reclaim Lucis.  
 _" This must be done "_ they tell her. Gladiolus summons back his blade and challenges Noctis to a duel.


	8. In the Dark

_" Why ? "_ Noctis asks  
 _" You thank me for this later "_ Gladiolus responds swinging his greatsword and releasing a shockwave at Noctis' direction.  
Noctis quickly summons a sword to fend off the attack. _" Good now come at me "_ Gladiolus calls back to his friend. Noctis throws his sword and warps into the greatsword used by Gladiolus vanishing in a blur of blue leaving behind after-images in its wake. Slamming his blade into the greatsword again then pressing his blade against it.  
The meaning of this act is then explained to Serah by Ignis , he was not trying to hurt Noctis instead he was trying to spur his resolve and get him to reflect on himself. Noctis then presses his blade hard against Gladiolus and disarms him , the greatsword vanishes as it hits the ground.

Noctis then drops to the ground tired. Gladiolus then walks up to him telling him that it is time to get serious and pulls him up. Noctis then sighs _" you are right I got a duty to fulfill as king no matter if I like it or not "_ and continues ahead deeper into the mine. Prompto then brings up a foul small.  
 _" Yeah I smell it too "_ Serah responds and again they were surrounded by six daemons. Ignis then tells the others " We got no time to waste. " They then cast thunder which fries all the daemons to a crisp. Noctis then heads to the entrance of the tomb finding it to be covered in monster eggs.

A giant monster then springs up behind them. Serah and Prompto then asks _" What is that ? "_  
Backing up and circling away Noctis responds " something real bad. " With a wave of his hand he summons Armiger Arsenal striking the giant monster with a long string of attacks. The monster then inhales and exhales a black cloud blinding the group forcing them to retreat rendering Warp-strike near useless as he cannot get close.  
 _" I got to shut that thing's trap "_ Noctis thought but was unable to find any openings.  
 _" don't panic "_ Serah calls out to the others and using her magic to protect the group.  
 _" Yeah , there has to be a way "_ Ignis responds and throws a fire Elemancy into the monster's grapping maw. The attempt worked and he then calls to the others _" now. "_ The team combined their attacks and slays the monster.

The group then approaches the tomb. Gladiolus then tells Noctis _" whisking them will only make a mess better to fry them "_ Noctis then throws a fire spell at the eggs using Elemancy. When the flames die down there behind it was the Royal Tomb. Noctis then states that he wishes that they would had found a better place to build it and unlocks the door. Approaching the statue in the center of the room Noctis holds his hand over it a crystal sword then flies up and strikes Noctis in the chest as it enters him. Noctis is then surrounded by six crystal weapons.

Gladiolus then responds _" alright time to go. "_ The group is then stopped by Ignis who brings into light his condition and vow to stay with the party and should it go bad he may have to bail out. Gladiolus then disagrees stating that war is a matter of life and death , that they have to look after him. Serah then steps in _" Ignis should have the right to choose "_ Prompto also agrees with her , but the final decision remains with Noctis in which he looks down and nods yes. The decision is now made and they must all be ready. After reaching the surface of the mine the group agrees to stop at Tenebrae if it helps Noctis move on with his life.

* * *

 _" Ignis's resolve forces a reconcilation between Noctis and Gladiolus and restores harmony to the group. With renewed vigor, the four friends reboard the train and head for Tenebrae , home of the late Lady Lunafreya._ "

Before they board the train Noctis' friends then approach him _" we are here for you. "_  
Serah then takes his brother's hand _" and don't forget me , let me help you as well. "_

Little did they know that they are spied on by Ardyn who also boards the train heading for Tenebrae. Ignis and Noctis then talk among themselves. Ignis talks about the events surrounding the awakening of Leviathan resulting in his injury. He then brings up a rumor that the nights are by now getting longer very soon the entire world will be engulfed in darkness. Explaining that the longer nights will mean more daemons , and now whole world is in chaos.  
Ignis then gets up when Gladiolus arrives joining him to investigate further this phenomenon that is plaguing their world. Noctis is again left alone and a short time later Prompto walks by _" There you are buddy. "_

Prompto then looks out the window _" do you see this ? its unreal "  
_ Noctis also agrees _" I have not seen anything like it. This does not make any sense. "  
_

Dark clouds seem to cover the sky blocking out the sun. A short time later everything seems skewed as if time had stopped. But Noctis and Serah is unaffected. _" what is going on ? "_ they thought and immediately thought of each other.  
 _" Brother "_  
 _" Sister "  
_ They thought out loud and proceeds to find each other. Ounce they did they embraced _" I am glad you are safe "_ they then ask each other _" what is happening ? "_  
 _" That is a mystery "_ said a voice. _  
_

They turn around and see Ardyn , Noctis then blocks his sister when she attempts to approach him.  
Ardyn then continues _" I am not likeing that snow cloud . it gives me the chills...Like who comes up with this stuff , I could not dream something like this even if I tried. It is such a wondrous world "  
_ Noctis then walks up to Ardyn and attempts to punch him _" what the hell is going on ? "  
_

Ardyn then ducks out the way _" Whoa , what is going on ? "  
_ He then taunts Noctis and Serah _" easy there my friends , I did not see that coming. You alright ? "  
_ Noctis then summons his sword and attacks _" Shut up. "_ While Ardyn continues to back away. _" Easy there "_ he then responds.  
 _" Wait , is this for real ? "_ Ardyn then asks and then vanishes to a train car further back while Noctis pursues him leaving Serah behind. Ardyn then hides in a private room.  
 _" Show yourself "_ Noctis calls out and opens the door but Ardyn was already gone and sneeks up behind him. _" Oh Noct "_

Noctis swings his arm back _" that son of a bitch "_ but Ardyn is already gone again. Noctis continues following Ardyn and tells Noctis that he is scareing him and to cut it out. _" you are causeing a scene and it is not safe "_ he tells Noctis.  
Noctis draws a sword and attacks again _" you think this is funny ? "  
" Dude you seriously trying to kill me ? "  
" Why wouldn't I " _Noctis responds " I got you now "

In the next car Noctis corners Ardyn telling him _" What you are after , following me around this whole time ? It is your fault. "  
_ Noctis then pins Ardyn against the back wall.  
 _" What are you talking about ? "_ Ardyn then asks _." Do you really mean that ? Noct "  
" Of course I do. You cannot talk your way out of this. "  
" You do not even let me , Noct please can we talk for a sec. "  
" Never " _

Ardyn then hits Noctis in the gut knocking him out. The train then arrives at the next stop.


	9. End of Days

Prompto looks up and down the train for Noctis but cannot find him instead he bumps into Serah _" ah , sorry "_ he then sees her face _" oh its you princess , where is your brother ? "  
" He ran into the back of the train , following someone he shielded me from. "_

Prompto and Serah rush into the back of the train an there they find Noctis on the ground. Prompto then checks on him _" Noct , are you ok ? "  
" no , where is Aedyn "  
" wait he is here ? If he is , that will explain all this strange stuff that is going on , I will bet he is also what is behind the train stopping. "  
_

Prompto then tells Noctis that Ignis and Gladiolus had went up to inspect the engine room. Serah then chimes in _" that leaves us to check the rear then "  
" Yeah " _Noctis responds and then turning to Serah _" stay close to me "  
" Ok "  
_

Midway into the next train car a tremor shook the train. Prompto then calls to Noctis _" Did they bomb us ? "  
" We have to protect the people "_

Rushing into the next car they ran into some people rushing to safety. Imperial soldiers then break into the train through windows. Prompto then tells Serah and Noctis to head for the next car. Noctis immediately conjures a sword and uses warp-strike. Serah also does the same by summoning her weapon and aiding her brother.  
 _" So much for a safe ride. "_ Serah thought as she took down some more soldiers. _" We must get to the rear , more of them may be on board "_ she then adds.  
 _" we need to get this train moveing again "_ Noctis responds.  
 _" I am sure Ignis and Gladio can come up with something "  
I hope so , lets go "  
_

By the time they reach the back car imperial forces blow out the walls of the train. Serah calls out to her brother _" lets be quick. "  
( " Right , if they want a fight lets take it to them " ) _he thought to himself and as always employing his usual warp-strike technique against the soldiers standing outside that are getting ready to board the train. But this time they keep getting back up.  
 _" The only thing that can keep these things down is white magic "_ Serah thought out loud and leaves the train car getting into the center of a group of enemies focusing her energy and releases the spell _" Holy "_ several orbs of light then surround her then flying into the air and drops down on the area around her destroying the enemies. Serah then drops to the ground.

The train begins to move again and Prompto calls to Noctis and Serah _" come on hurry up. "  
_ Noctis extends his hand to his sister _" trust me "  
" Yes " _she responds and takes it. _  
_Noctis then pulls her in and with his free hand throws his sword at the train warping to the roof. The imperials then begin bombing the train.

 _" Brother if they keep this up they are going to destroy the train and kill everyone on board "_  
 _" Not if we destroy them first "  
_ Noctis then uses warp-strike to get to the flying airships. After he brought them all down he warps back to the train there he sees Prompto with his sister Serah and Ardyn in a standoff. Noctis knocks the gun out of Ardyn's hands and pushes him off the train. As he was pushed off it was revealed that he was actually Prompto.  
Ardyn then talks to Noctis _" how long were you in the dark ? "  
_ He then hits Noctis on the back of his head and advances on Serah and grabs her.  
 _" No , let me go ... Brother help me... "_  
Serah struggles against Ardyn but was powerless against him , Noctis can only watch as his only family was taken from him before blacking out.

* * *

 _" Ardyn uses a stitch in time to switch appearances with Prompto, and tricks Noct into hurting his closest friend. Nevertheless, a king pushes ever onward, accepting the consequences, and never looking back._ "

 _" Dammit "_ was the first thing that came to Noctis' mind.  
" What's wrong ? "  
 _" Ignis , we got a problem Prompto fell off the train , I pushed him... I mean Ardyn made me , and has also taken Serah. We have to stop this train , I don't know where they are but we got to look for them. "  
" Stay calm Noct , I am just as worried about them just as you are. But stopping the train will put the passengers in danger , we will be sitting ducks for the Daemons. "  
" What should we do ? "  
" We will be arriving at the next stop shortly to drop off the passengers "  
" What about Prompto and Serah ? "  
" Given the chancellor's involvement its possible he is no longer where we left him , as for Serah she is like you a member of the royal family , in any case they may try to contact us let us wait and hope for now. Can you make your way here Gladio is with me. "  
" Are the two of you ok at least ? "  
" Yes "  
" Ok , on my way as soon as I take care of some stowaways "  
_

Daemons then attack the train when it enters a tunnel , and things had gotten a lot worse. Noctis begins fighting off the Daemons alone as he makes his way to the front of the train holding them off till they exit. Ounce outside Leviathan lends a hand sweeping the daemons off. The train then stops at Tenebrae and everyone gets off.

Noctis is then approached by Aranea who reveals the truth behind the imperial army being powered by Daemons. Noctis then prepares to head for the imperial capital Gralea. Just as he boards the train it begins to snow.


	10. Redemption

While on route to the imperial capital , Noctis , Ignis and Gladiolus talk among themselves regarding the civilians , themselves and the Chancellor Ardyn. Remarking that he is put them through a hell lot. Ignis then bring up the fact that , there is also a chance Ardyn may had gotten his hands on Serah and Prompto.  
 _" lets hope he did not mess with them too much "_ He then adds. _" Still I cannot believe that House Fleuret has reached the end of their family line "_

Noctis then grips a fist _" they will pay for this "  
" Yes I know , we all feel the same as you Noct I know you are very close to Serah " _Ignis responds. They then look out the window " its depressing when it is always dark out , there maybe nothing left of day. "  
 _" This is all gone wrong "_ Noctis then adds.

The train then suddenly stops , Gladiolus then talks to Ignis and Noctis _" I wonder what it could be this time ? "  
" attention , eh " said the loud speakers in the train.  
" Yeah " _Gladiolus then responds and getting the attention of Noctis and Ignis as well. _  
" You may had noticed the train had stopped , as for the cause ? Outside you think ? "  
" We will take a look " _they then respond and hope that it is just a quick snow shovel job. _  
_

Stepping outside Noctis admits it feels like a freezer. Gladiolus then suggest they keep moving to stay warm. Ignis then admits that The Glacian may be the cause of this.  
Noctis then spots something _" I think I can see her. "_ Getting closer they realize the Glacian is dead.

The group then draw their weapons when they see something approach. _" Lets get this done quickly so we can go back inside "_ Noctis tells the others. Working together they quickly take it down when another Daemon approaches. Noctis uses Warp-strike to get out of the way and find sanctuary to get time for a breather.  
Finding that he cannot take this one down as easily as the previous one he summons the Royal Arms and unleashes a frenzy of warp-strike attacks.  
When the attacks end the Daemon still stands , still not wanting to use the ring Noctis uses fire Elemancy setting the area ablaze but the icy wind quickly puts the fire out but not before weakening the Daemon enough for the party to then quickly take it out with a few focused attacks. With the Daenons taken care of Noctis , Gladiolus and Ignis re-board the train.

Inside they feel something is off. Ardyn is seen again walking by much to the shock of Noctis who then runs after him _" You , hold it "_  
In the passenger car he is then met by a fierce blizzard , Noctis struggles against the icy chill... _" Stop , Stop this dammit "_  
He continues to approach Ardyn through sheer force of will against the cold _" Where is he , where is Prompto ? And where is my sister ? "  
" Oh there you are. I am worried about your friends they had fallen and now they cannot get up. Why don't we give them a hand. " _Ardyn responds _._ Ignis and Gladiolus is then seen knocked out on the ground by the cold.

This coldness can only be the work of an Astral. Noctis then falls to the ground from the cold then on the other side he can see someone in black approach. The person is then revealed to be a female she then freezes Ardyn with a touch of her fingers and reveals her true form to Noctis ending the blizzard.

 _" O King of Kings , restore light onto this world "_

Noctis then reaches out to take the weapon handed to him , as soon as he touches it he sees a vision of Lunafreya. When the visions fade he checks on his two friends with him. Telling them that the drivers were taken out so they had to drive the train. After his friends leave the car he was in sparkles of crystal then surround Noctis. Lunafreya and Serah then appear before him. Noctis then reaches out only to have the vision disappear.

Tears then fall from his eyes _" I am sorry , sorry I cannot be there for you both. "  
_ Noctis then wipes the tears from his face and gets up. Ardyn approaches Noctis again calling him Noct. Noctis then backs away when Ardyn calls himself immortal but Noctis's attack still had hurt him. After a short talk Ardyn leaves Noctis alone telling him that he will not want to keep him from his friend and sister.

* * *

 _" Having stolen Noctis's country, Crystal, and cherished companions, Ardyn waits implacably in Gralea."_

Gladiolus talks to the group again predicting how it will be like in the imperial capital.  
 _" Swarming with Daemons , but you know that "_ Noctis responds.  
 _" Do not remind me "  
_ They then make plans to head for the keep the instant they set foot at the station.  
 _" The keep ? "  
" A fortress inside the imperial city , it is_ said _to be very secure and is near impossible to break in. It is most likely that Serah , Prompto and the crystal is being held inside it "_ Ignis then explains.  
 _" What goes in must come out. "_

They then ponder about the crystal wondering if it is true that it can purge the Daemons. If that is the real truth it may also have the power to save the world and not just Lucis. The train then stops again and they are ounce again attacked by Daemons. But this time Noctis is unable to summon his weapon , without it they are forced to run. Then finding no other option they are forced to use the Regalia.

Noctis then takes the wheel and drives the car the rest of the way into the city under fire of the imperial forces. _( " Come on hang in there " )_ he thought to himself. The car then breaks down when they are feet away from the keep. _" this is as far as it can go. "_ Ignis responds and they all exit.  
Noctis takes one last look at the car before continuing on thinking _" dad , thanks for everything. "_

The group then braces themselves for the task at hand there is no turning back now they thought. Noctis then passes under a suspended train car with it coming down behind him cutting him off from his companions. Noctis is then forced to continue onward on his own. As he went on he muttered a string of curses regarding the Daemons and Ardyn being surrounded by them at the same time.


	11. Destiny

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret a member of House Fleuret was the blood of the Oracle. The calmer of gods and preventing the plague Starscourge from advancing useing her powers. The plague lengthens the nights and Luna is preventing the world of Eos from plunging into darkness. She also can talk to the gods , the Astrals.

Serah Lucis Caelum a member of House Caelum , the royal family of Lucis , is the summoner. In the case the Oracle is no more she will be the last line of defense against the Starscourge being able to summon spirits and send souls back to Eos as well as gods and fuse with them. She can keep the moon shining.

* * *

Not able to summon his weapons Noctis runs up a nearby stairwell and takes shelter inside the building , stopping there to catch his breath. He looks behind him knowing he can expect no help form his friends or sister , he reaches into his side pocket and pulls out a ring , the Ring of Lucii. With trembling hands he puts it on.  
A blast of icy energy surged into his hand and raced up his arm , burning in his veins like liquid fire. He fell back with a wild cry. An iron clang filled his ears , and he herd a soundless scream of rage. Every part of his body seared in pain. He struggled to move , but was unable to. After what seemed like hours warmth seeped back into his limbs , leaving them tingling. Shivering uncontrollably he pushed himself upright. His hand was numb , his fingers paralyzed. Alarmed , he looked at the ring and watched as the ring emits a pale blue glow as if it accepts him as its master.

 _" The time has come "_ he said to himself.

Daemons then enter the room and Noctis uses the magic sealed inside the ring. It seems as if it draws the lifeforce right out of the Daemons and heals the user , though it costs some of the users energy as well. Noctis continues to press on alone with one thing on his mind rescue Serah and Prompto as well as recover the crystal in hopes that it has the power to purge the Daemons.

Inside the imperial city was as dark as night with no one in sight and everything looks rundown. The some of the walls are also destroyed the only light available was the flashlight carried by Noctis and the moon in the sky that still shines brightly , but for how much longer. The moon's light then begins to weaken.

 _" There is not much time left "_ Noctis thought and he quickens his pace. Hoping this is not an omen and it can still be reversed if he finds his captured allies. Taking brief breaks in safe areas to regain his focus and energy.

* * *

Prompto continues to talk to Serah though locked away in separated rooms across from each other. Both of them are starved and beaten as well as bound by their arms and legs , if Ardyn can break their spirit he will be successful.  
 _" Serah , Serah can you hear me ? "  
_ Serah continues to look down at her feet too weak to respond.  
 _" I know they will come for us , you have to pull through this for me and for him , you are what's keeping Noct going. "  
_ Serah still gives no response to Prompto tired and exhausted at she ordeal she had to face _._ All of which is a game according to Ardyn. In which Ardyn continues to torment and torcher Noctis in hopes of breaking him.

* * *

Noctis reclaims the Sword of the Father. A blade belonging to Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. His father's sword found near the body of Ravus Nox Fleuret , convinced by Lunafreya to join Nocis' cause. Ravus pledged to return Regis's sword to him.  
In Gralea , Ravus resists arrest and is then killed. Noctis pulls the sword out of the ground and as he did the sword turns into crystal energy. The blade then vanishes and Noctis thinks _" Well dad , lets see what your sword can do. "_ He then tests it against some Daemons that appeared around him quickly killing each one that appears. Noctis continues to fight his way through hordes of Daemons on the way to the keep's upper levels.

Falling into a trap Noctis curses his luck but is even more determined to put a stop to everything. The noise created by Noctis' struggles alert and draw Ignis and Gladiolus to his location. Noctis then asks how they found him.  
 _" We had some help but at least we are together now except two of us. "_

Reunited with his two friends Noctis proceeds to the holding area where the imperials hold prisoners and there he finds Prompto and Serah.  
 _" You get Prompto and I get my sister "_ he tells his two friends.  
" Got it "  
They then releases the binds that bound them. Ignis and Gladiolus then checks on Prompto as he falls to the ground _  
" Hey , are you alright ? "  
" Are you hurt , do you need help ? "  
_

Prompto looks up to his two friends _" I am fine , but Serah... Serah is not doing too well she is injured and weak. "  
_ They then check on Noctis who just manages to get Serah out of the bindings and lowers her to the ground unresponsive. Noctis then calls his friend _" Ignis lend me a hand "_  
 _" we are just going to have to make use of what we have there is not much we can do here. "_ Ignis responds using a potion and bandages where needed.  
Noctis then turns to Gladiolus _" can I turn to you to take care of her ? "  
" Yes if that is your wish "_

They then carry Serah out of the holding area. After the group finds the device sealing Noctis powers Serah also awakens but still weakened. Gladiolus can feel the person he is carrying on his back stir.  
 _" Ngggh "  
_ Gladiolus then calls out Noctis and lowers her to the ground.  
 _" Hey how you feeling ? "  
" Brother , is that you ? "  
" Yes "_

Serah and Noctis reach out to each other , in which the two rings glows Carbuncle is then summoned again healing Serah. Noctis then pulls her up and they embrace. Now the group is back together there is only one final thing left to do seek out the crystal taken by Nifleheim.


	12. The Calling

Outside the throne room Noctis and his friends are yet again surrounded by more Daemons , telling his allies to stand back he raises the Ring of Lucii banishing all the Daemons surrounding the party. The group fights their way to the hanger and there , they are met by Ravus Nox Fleuret.  
Ravus lets out a scream telling the party to _" kill me... End it "_ and slowly approaches them. Serah puts a hand in front of her mouth. _" is that Ravus ? "  
" No its what is left of him , Ravus no longer has a soul a horrible way to die. " _Ignis then responds.  
 _" Dammit "_

The party then draws their weapons , the only thing left to do is destroy this empty shell that is now powered by Daemon energy. After a long struggle the party finally puts the empty shell of Ravus down.  
 _" A sorry end for the high commander , for anyone for that matter , he had a life and future , what kind of fiend will make weapons out of man ? "_ Gladiolus responds looking down at the empty shell as it then dissolves into black and violet smoke.

Soon after they are ounce again surrounded by Daemons. The group then begins fighting them until Gladiolus , Ignis and Prompto tell Serah and Noctis to get to the central elevator. _" If you want to get to the crystal , your friends will have to stay behind. "  
_ Serah wanted to stay and fight _" But "  
" No buts Serah , join your brother and go "  
_

They then push her in to the elevator with her brother already inside. Getting to the lower level the hanger door begins to close. Noctis takes his sister's hand and begins running to the door when more Daemons appear around them. Using warp-strike to cover more ground they make it to the other side of the door. Turning around for one last look at their friends as the gate closes behind them.

 _" The moment of truth... Right Brother ? "  
" Yes , that crystal better be here everyone is counting on us. "  
_

Approaching the crystal at the end of a long corridor Noctis and Serah extend their hands carrying the ring to it. _" Please. Help us stop the Daemons. "_

The crystal instead pulls them both inside. Ardyn approaches confronts the two siblings of Lucis , revealing his true identity 'Ardyn Lucis Caelum'. As he watches the Crystal absorb Noctis and Serah , Ardyn states he will be waiting for the young man to return as the True King , and Serah as the Light of Heaven. Stating that if he can defeat them both he will know redemption.  
 _" Come back soon , I will keep your friends company till then "_ Ardyn finally says.

Prompto , Ignis and Gladiolus then rush into the room , and all they see standing in front of the crystal is Ardyn. The three of them attack him but was unable to kill him.

* * *

Noctis and Serah find themselves in a void of nothingness. A voice then calls out to them , the voice of a Astral : Bahamut.  
 _" Gather strength the chosen ones "_

Noctis and Serah awaken and find themselves in the palm of a giant hand belonging to the Astral. _  
" The fate of this world falls to you both. The power needed to save the world is found in the divine light of the crystal. "  
"This is ordained , the revelation of Bahamut "  
_Noctis then asks about this place , his friends and sister who is now with him. Bahamut explains that they are in the crystal , inside it is the soul of a star.  
Bahamut then reveals that those who fight for the chosen king have hope that he will be able to purge the darkness that is plaguing the world. Serah also has a part to be played as well to summon back the Astrals and restore the world back to its natural state when this is all over. This is the place where they both will gain the power to fulfill their calling.

 _" Than what is it that we have to fight against ? "_ Serah then asks  
 _" the one that is known as the accursed , a man cursed with life eternal , whose immorality sterns from the self borne scourge brought the Daemons. One so impure of body and soul , was deemed unworthy of the crystal's light and thus forbidden to ascend. His mind twisted and all he does is bring the darkness to our world. Only the chosen ones can become the piercing light that shatters the darkness. "  
_

 _" How do we get this power ? "  
" For the chosen king , it is the light that can purify souls only at the throne can he receive it but at the cost of a life his own. For the light of Heaven it is inside this crystal but it too comes at a cost but in exchange will lose what they appreciate the most.  
The chosen stars of light shall be given the power to banish the darkness but a price must be paid their life and soul. To cast out the Usurper and usher in the dawn's light will cost the very thing most important to man.  
Many had sacrificed for the light so the chosen must __sacrifice_ _themselves for all.  
Now enter reflection so the light can shine within. "_

* * *

 _Noctis leaves his prison to find himself on Angelgard with his sister 10 years later. His father's ship is moored at shore, none the worse for wear. It now carries him back to Galdin Quay back to his kingdom._

Bahamut gives the final task to Serah and Noctis. Upon getting back to Eos Serah and Noctis seek out their friends waiting for them at hammerhead. The news brought to them by Umbra. By now the world has been cast into a eternal night. There is no light in the sky even the moon had been shrouded by darkness. Daemons are also running amok in the cities where civilization ounce stood and there is not a single human in sight.

Serah looks to her brother _" how long were we out ? "_


	13. Homecoming

Serah and Noctis are then surrounded by Daemons. This time Serah steps forward shielding her brother and raises the ring initiating cross fusion with an Astral  
 _" When distant souls come together the light of the heaven star is revealed , Cross Fuse "_

Serah summons the Winged Lion , Madeen and fuses her soul with it giving up her physical form for that of the Astral's becoming one with it. Madeen/Serah then spreads her wings scooping up Noctis and heads to the location where their allies are revealed to be waiting.  
Prompto then alerts of something approaching them from the air , fearing it may be a Daemon they draw their weapons. As it drew near it is revealed to be an Astral of holy energy , and is also carrying someone. Madeen/Serah then lowers the person to the ground. That person is then revealed to be Noctis.

His friends then greet him _" Is that you Noct ? "_  
 _" Yes "_  
 _" what about your sister ? "  
" Serah had given up her soul to the Astrals allowing them to use her body to aid me , the time has come to make a stand and reclaim our home. "_

The four of them then suit up and travel to their final destination Insomnia with the aid of the Astral Madeen _" allow me to cut you a path. "  
_ Madeen then slams the ground releaseing a burst of holy light allowing Noctis and the other to pass and continues to shield them until they reach the Citadel. _  
_

At the Citadel Ardyn blocks their path and pits against the Infernian , Ifrit against the party. Madeen then challenges the rogue Astral revealing another part of the prophesy.

 _Disturb not the harmony of light and darkness ,  
lest these forces wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash ,  
the force of Light shall arise to quell the fighting ,  
alone its light will fail ,  
and thus the earth shall turn to the night sky  
_ _O Chosen One, into thine hands  
Ascend into the stars and bring back the light. _

Madeen is then defeated , then when things look bleak for the group a sword falls from the sky. It was Bahamut lending a hand to the chosen king. With its help hostile Astral is defeated. Noctis then approaches a fatally wounded Astral which then reverts back to its human form the summoner Serah. Much to the shock to Prompto. With the last of her strength she entrusts her ring to her brother _" bring the light back to this world "  
" No this role falls also to you sister , together we can change the future."  
_

Noctis instead closes his sister's hand on the silver ring _" blessed light of the stars return my sister's soul to me "  
_ Serah then awakens having completed her ascension now she holds the power of the gods inside her given birth to the world's first summoner.  
 _" Brother , I herd your voice call out to me lets bring back the light together. "  
_

The five of them then enter the Citadel _" the throne awaits and Ardyn as well_ , _lets put a stop to this darkness "_ Noctis then stops before the throne room doors and asks Prompto if he still carried the photos they had taken on the journey. Showing Noctis several of them he takes one a picture of each one of them in their younger years before the war , before the darkness overtook the world.

Noctis then opens the door to the throne room and inside he sees three inert figures _" what is that "_ his companions then ask. Upon closer look it is revealed that one was his father , another was Lunafreya , the third one was Ravus. Seated on the throne was Ardyn who then tells the party _" I am afraid you are out of luck , the throne brings you here but it seats only one. "_

Serah then speaks out _" No...The seat belongs to Noctis , the rightful king , not to you daemon " Ardyn then steps his foot on the chair. " Ah , Noct and Serah its been a long time... How long had I waited. Longer than you both ever know. Tonight the dreams of those of royal blood will come to an end. "  
_

 _" talk about a grudge , eh Noct will Adryn still sit the throne ? "  
" not for much longer this is my _ascension " Noctis then reponds.

Adryn then fires a spell at Gladiolus , Ignis , Prompto intending to incapacitate them then vanishing telling Noctis to meet him at the palace gates. Serah then raises a hand and casts shell protecting the three.  
They are then surrounded by Daemons Serah then tells her brother _" go this is your fight "_

Noctis then goes after Adryn , while Serah calls to her allies _" we must protect the throne and the crystal till the king's task is complete. "_

After defeating Ardyn , Noctis, seemingly not wanting his friends and sister to witness his death , orders them to stay outside the throne room and orders them to walk tall. They stood outside to fend off the daemons as Noctis ascended the throne.

After sitting on the throne , he called the spirits of the Kings of Lucii. Each spirit "attacks" Noctis to be absorbed into the Ring of Lucii , each one progressively weakening Noctis and nearly killing him before the ritual was complete. Noctis was able to muster all his strength to stay alive for the final spirit to seemingly finish him off. When the ritual is complete Noctis appears in spirit form alongside Regis , Luna , Gladiolus , Ignis , Serah , and Prompto to confront and deliver a final blow to Ardyn's spirit, forever vanquishing him.

Outside the throne room Serah struggles to hold the line keeping the wall active around the throne room evuentually the Daemons break through just as the entire area gets engulfed in light a single pillar of light shout out into the sky from the crystal shattering the darkness and destroying all the Daemons in the Crown city.

 _" Its finally over "_

With this, the prophecy is fulfilled and light is restored to Eos...

~ Fin ~


	14. Prologue - The raise of dawn

_For the first time in forever , dawn breaks over the horizon._  
 _The Starscourge has ended ushering in a new age of light._  
 _But he did not see the new dawn. He disappeared , given his life to end the darkness._  
 _They all believed he was gone forever. Everyone that is except Serah Lucis Caelum. She clung to a different truth._  
 _Three years has passed since that day._  
 _I remember it as if it was only yesterday. The day my brother sacrifice his life to save the world._  
 _I had refused to go to the throne room , its doors had been left wide open just as how Noctis had left it. I also refused to leave the palace gates. I do not know what awaits me outside , and I never want to know._  
 _Every day was the same for me but I cannot stop thinking about brother._  
 _Recently I keep haveing the same dream , my brother calling out to me that he is alive , telling me to use the crystal._

* * *

Gladiolus keeps telling me that Noctis is dead he is never comming back and I should takes his place as the leader of Lucis. Ignis and Prompto also tell me the same thing. It is time to move on he is never comming back. He tells me that everything is just a dream , an illusion that i made up... But still it feels empty.

Insomnia , the capital city of Lucis had been ravaged by the war with Niflheim along with the Starscourge for the last ten years all that remains of the ounce luminous city are ruins.

Prompto , Ignis , Gladiolus , and Serah sit down at the base of the steps leading to the Citadel. They talk amoung each other _" has it already been three years , not much has changed though the rebuilding has started and people are already moveing back to the city._  
 _We all sacificed so much to get here , maybe Serah is right it feels empty. "_

Noctis knew what needed to be done but this victory came at a great cost. Without Noctis around Gladiolus had moved on to protecting Serah. They then look to the distance past the Citadel gates to find a growing number of newscasters , journalists and civilians. No one took note of a dark speck that slipped past the bars of the gates.

They all knew that the area around the Citadel had been largely empty for the past year but the outskirts of the city are still occupied.

Serah then points to a dog just inside the gates that appears to be approching them. _" is that who i think it is ? "_  
Getting a closer look the dog turns out to be Umbra. The group concludes that the dog may be following Noctis'scent. Umbra by now had reached the base of the steps ignoreing the three men and stops infront of Serah gently pushing her a few times and then running into the Citadel stopping again turning around to bark at the party then running further in.

Serah then follows the dog. Gladiolus then calls after her _" Wait lady Serah "_ and gos after her followed by Ignis and Prompto.  
Umbra leads Serah to the throne room. The sight of it brings painful memories to Serah of her brother's sacifice to put a stop to the Starscourge what they all had given up for the people of Lucis and the world.

The crystal was still hung above the throne chaind in place by Ardyn. The only thing left behind from the battle. A pulse of light emitted from the crystal and briefly lit up the room in astral light. Very faintly crystal shards and dust begin to collect and swirl around them.

The Astral ring worn by Serah also begins to glow and pulse dimly. _" What , my ring is glowing again but how ? the battle is over and yet it seems to be calling out to me. "_

Serah then turns to her friends. _" I am going to check it out "_

She ascends the stairs on her own and coming to a stop in front of it. Looking down at the throne chair there it was the Ring of the Lucii under a large gash in the back of the chair. The ring also appears to be giveing off a soft glow and was shineing dimly.  
Serah is then nudged by Umbra , she then kneels down and picks up the ring closeing her hand on it and bringing it to her chest.

The Astral and the Ring of Lucii react to each other glowing brightly as the light shown past Serah's hand , Crystal shards and dust begin converging. The light continues to grow till the light became blinding.  
When the lights fade the kingsGraivemen could not believe their eyes. Before them deep in sleep was Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret next to him with Serah sitting next to them.

Noctis is dressed in the royal garb of Lucis while Lunafreya was dressed in her wedding dress looking the same as they were ten years ago and has not aged one bit.

 _" Noctis , Wake up Noctis..._  
 _Your job is not complete in fact it is only the beginning. Now you must bring the crystal's light to those who need it "_

Noctis again is in the world of dreams before him are the towering forms of his ancestors and Bahamut and one by one they drew their weapons. The royal arms shot from their hands and into Noctis' chest. Noctis brings his hand over his chest as it happens. He is then returned to Eos. Noctis soon awakens and felt warmth , hearing the sounds of familar voices for the first time in years.

Seeing Noctis move Gladiolus pulls down Prompto and Ignis to a kneeling positon.  
Noctis then gets up descending the stairs to his friends stopping in front of them _" Please guys get up , if i have my way , you never have to kneel in front of me "_  
 _" my Lord , I do not think that is proper "_ Ignis responds  
 _" Well we saved the world , if Noct says we do not have to then we do not have to. "_ laughs Prompto  
Serah then pulls herself up and gos to her brother's side _" so brother how are you here now and will you stay here in this world ? "_  
 _" Sister that is a story I will save for another time. "_

There is then a call on the phone answered by Ignis from Cor asking for help , then soon after the line went dead.

 _" then that means it is time to get to work "_ Noctis resonds.  
 _" You will not be alone this time , we are all here for you "_  
 _" Right "_

The royal party set off through the Citadel talking amoung each other what they may find outside. As they reached the front door Noctis pauses to reach into his pocket and stops thinking _( " No , this is not the time to dwell in the past I am the new Lord of Lucis now " )_

 _" its time "_ they stepped into the light and proceeded to the gates together , where they are met by Cor Leonis. His eyes wide at the signt of his King and the Oracle.

 _" Walk tall my friends , alright open the gates "_

Today will be the start of a new dawn Ignis then plays the role of herald while Prompto and Gladiolus held the line.

 _" Ladies and gentlemen of the press. My fellow Lucians. Visitors from other nations. May I have the pleasure of introduceing to you for the first time , His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV , King of Lucis , Savior of Eos and his consort Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuet of Tenebrae , blood of the Oracle and Lady Serah Lucis Caelum , Princess of Lucis , the first summoner. "_


	15. writers note

5 followers and 6 favorites , hmmm if any of you are following this story up until now are you all interested in seeing me continue this plotline regarding the heirs to Lucis ?


End file.
